The Pairing Hat
by elibdally1
Summary: There is a new hat at Hogwarts the one that pairs everyone with their life mates. Hmm, who will be paired with who? Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Pairing Hat**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: There is a new hat at Hogwarts - the one that pairs everyone as life partners. Hmm, who will end up with who?**

**A/N: Due to a high volume of requests, this fic is being continued.**

**The Pairing Hat**

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts." Greeted Albus Dumbledore. "Before we begin the sorting ceremony for our first years I would like to remind all of you to stray away of the third floor and the Dark Forest which is prohibited to all students." After a few nods, he continued. "I would also like all the sixth and seventh year students to stay behind after the welcoming dinner. The rest of you may go on up to your respected dormitories."

As soon as the headmaster finished his speech, the Great Hall was instantly whispering. After the sorting ceremony and a fabulous meal, by the request of Dumbledore the only once who remained were the sixth and seventh years.

"The reason for why I asked you to stay back tonight will be answered to you shortly. First of all though, I presume you are all aware that due to the Great Wizarding War there is a fast decrease in number of the wizarding population, here in England, not to mention the whole world." More murmurs followed. "It took a lot of effort and research to find the answer to that problem." Dumbledore turned to his fellow colleagues and said, "Professor Snape will explain this more explicitly since this is his area of expertise."

Not wasting any time, the potion master arose from his respected sit and asked the students, "Do any of you know anything about DNA?" Without a second thought, he called out to "Ms. Granger?"

"DNA is sort of a blueprint of what we, humans, are. It was discovered by muggles." Hermione could not help keep the last piece of information to herself.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger." He growled. "Now, DNA makes protein; protein is what the body uses to control the function and structure of all the cells that make up the body, each gene codes for one protein, it is the genes which carry different characteristics, or traits of an organism, such as eye or hair color."

"You asked us to stay back to give us some insignificant Muggle lesson?" Draco Malfoy interrupted from somewhere in the middle of the Slytherin table.

"I would appreciate it, Mr. Malfoy, if you would let me finish before I am forced to take points of my own house."

Fuming in his seat, all Draco could do was nod.

"Now," Snape continued. "DNA for us magical folks is a bit complex. The reason for the decrease in our population, beside the death of so many in the recent war, is the uprising number of squibs that are born into the wizarding families. After years of research and testing we have come to a conclusion that the reason behind it all is that most of us are not properly paired."

Murmurs of outrage flooded the Great Hall.

"If you all are quiet finished so I may continue…?" After a few seconds, the hall was silent. "There are however a few families that have been fortunate enough to have found their proper _mates_, if you will. Take the Weasley family for example." There was no need to explain farther who the Weasley family was. There red hair was known all too well to all the wizards around. "Arthur and Molly Weasley have been blessed with not one but seven children." Snape looked at the Gryffindor table at the two red heads that were easily detectable from everyone else. "It will be a very long time until their family tree is extinct.

"Most of you have one other sibling here or none at all." He looked pointedly at Draco and Blaise. "Those of you who befall under this category are at higher risk in ending your family line if you are not paired with someone compatible for a life partner." Snape turned back to the headmaster, who in turn nodded.

The headmaster stood up and clapped his hands once. Immediately a stool with a sorting hat appeared. Only this was not their sorting hat. No, this hat looked very elegant and feminine.

"This is a Pairing Hat. It had been retrieved from very far away. I am please to say that you are the first ones to try this hat on. The difference between this hat and our trusting Sorting Hat is that this hat will be only placed on the heads of all the ladies in the sixth and seventh years. Once it is positioned on one's head, it will say the new or the same house and her most suitable candidate she will belong to."

"This is an outrage!" A feminine voice sounded from the Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson got out of her seat. "How can you expect us to agree to this non sense?"

"Thank you for being the first one to volunteer, Ms. Parkinson," growled Snape in disapproval. He could not believe the audacity of his house. "Please step up to try on the hat." When Pansy made no move to obey her head of house, Snape threatened, "Now, Ms. Parkinson or there will be more points deducted from the Slytherin."

Without another word, Pansy stepped over the bench she and her fellow classmates were sitting on, raised her head high and walked down the aisle to the Pairing Hat. Once she reached the headmaster, Dumbledore picked the hat form the stool while holding a scroll with the other hand. He gestured for Pansy to sit in its place.

"Before we begin I would like all the ladies in the room to stand up and just like the first years this evening, please stand in front of this stool to be called upon." After a moment of hesitation, all the girls followed the order. All except for Hermione.

"Ms. Granger," Snape barked. "You aren't exempt from this, even if you are this year's Head Girl. I am sure your name will be called upon."

Ignoring the potion master, Hermione addressed the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, after being paired into a house with our respective new candidates, is it our choice to carry out the Pairing Hat's prediction?"

All eyes averted from her to Dumbledore. "Not while you are in this school. Once you are out and decide that you and your respective candidate are not for each other, it is up to you to go your separate ways. But as long as you are under the influence of this school, you will be expected to stay together!" He answered sternly. "Now please, Ms. Granger, take your place in line." Nodding, Hermione walked to the back of the line to stand right next to Ginny. The girls held each other's hands for support.

The Pairing ceremony began. Professor Dumbledore gently placed the Pairing Hat on Pansy's head. Pansy nervously closed her eyes and therefore did not see what was happening. After she heard a collective of feminine gasps, Pansy opened her eyes in confusion. Looking around, her gaze fell on her Slytherin friend, Millicent Bulstrode, who was horrified at what she saw.

"Look at your tie," Millicent mouthed as she pointed a finger to her own.

Skeptically, Pansy looked down at her tie. The colors of her tie were no longer silver and green but red and gold. Instinctively her eye shot to the Gryffindor table. Her heart bit faster than usual and her breath came short and shallow pants. A second after the change of her attire, the Pairing Hat sang: _GRYFFINDOR – PANSY WEASLEY!_

Another gasp filled the hole. Professor Dumbledore picked up the Pairing Hat from Pansy's head. Not sure whether to refer to the girl as Ms. Parkinson or Ms. Weasley, the headmaster settled on, "Please join Ronald Weasley, Pansy."

Doubtfully nodding, Pansy walked professor to McGonagall who said proudly, "Welcome to the Gryffindor." Ever so slowly, Pansy walked to the only boy with red hair in the whole school and without a word or a glance set in Hermione's old sit, between Ron and Harry.

"Millicent Bulstrode," called Dumbledore to the next girl from the scroll.

A second later, the hat was placed, and a change of attire, the hat screeched, _HUFFLEPUFF – MILLICENT FINCH-FLETCHLEY!_

And so it went on…

"**Hannah Abbott"**

**RAVENCLAW – HANNAH BOOT!**

"Lavender Brown"

_SLYTHERIN – LEVENDER FLINT!_

"**Luna Lovegood"**

_GRYFFINDOR – LUNA POTTER!_

…

…

…

…

"Ginevra Weasley." Dumbledore read after about ten names or so.

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at Hermione. "I can't do this," she breathed out. "Hermione, I … I just can't."

"Relax, Gin." Hermione said calmly. "Remember what Dumbledore said. This whole none sense will be over as soon as we are out of school."

"Ginevra Weasley." The headmaster read again.

Nodding to Hermione in understanding and putting on the famous Gryffindor courage, Ginny made her way toward the Pairing Hat. Without a moment to spare, Ginny's tie color changed from the bright red and gold to a dull green and silver. The hat sang: _SLYTHERIN – GINEVRA ZABINI._

At that moment, Ginny felt like she was going to swoon.

"Please join Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table Ginny."

Ginny slowly got off the stool and walked to where professor Snape greeted her. "Welcome to the Slytherin." With the acknowledged nod, Ginny tried to locate Blaise. A scant second later a raven-haired boy with piercing indigo eyes stood up. With another nod Ginny walked to the center of the Slytherin table and set on Blaise's right side. Draco was seated on Blaise's left side.

While more names were read from the scroll, Draco turned to Blaise and continued with their conversation as though nothing out of the ordinary is happening. When Ginny stood with Hermione, they would occasionally turn their attention to Malfoy because out of all the male students sitting in the Great Hall, he seemed to be the only one who really did not care what was going on around them. He quit his chatter twice. Once when Pansy was instructed to take a sit on the stool and the second time was when he heard Blaise's last name.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Draco say, "I can't believe that you are paired with the _she _Weasley. Can't imagine how tough that will be with the red weasel constantly on her back and call." Draco laughed.

Before Ginny or even Blaise could come up with a comeback, they heard: "Hermione Granger."

All the whispering had seized at once. The tension was so thick in the hall that you could cut it with a knife.

"I wonder what poor soul will be paired with the mudblood." Draco said to Blaise under his breath, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

Head held high, Hermione set on the stool and waited for her fate. Once the hat was in place, just like with Ginny, Hermione's tie changed from gold and read to silver and green. Everyone gaped - to think that the queen of the Golden Trio would be paired up with a Slytherin…

_SLYTHERIN – HERMIONE MALFOY!_

…Not to mention Draco Malfoy.

Once the hat was removed, Hermione looked around. Even the professors seemed shocked. "Hermione, if you please join Draco Malfoy…" said the headmaster.

Hermione felt numb. She wanted to scream and run away and hide as a small child would hide. She raised her head, squared her shoulder and walked proudly to her new house instead.

Draco thought that at that moment Hermione looked like a queen.

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Pairing Hat**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: There is a new hat at Hogwarts - the one that pairs everyone as life partners. Hmm, who will end up with who?**

**A/N: Due to a high volume of requests, this fic is being continued.**

**Chapter Two**

Adjusting to a new house was never easy.

After the shock of being paired, all the females that were placed in their respective new houses had to move into it at once! Professor Dumbledore explained that the reason that the witches were to move into their new houses (or stay in the same ones), was to get to know their respective mates. The girls would reside in the girls' dormitories but share the common room with their new classmates as well as their supposed partners in life. If the couple felt strongly about each other later on then, with the permission of both parents, they would be allowed to share a room.

Once allowed to leave, both Ginny and Hermione quickly left their 'mates' so they could catch up to Ron and Harry. Unsurprisingly, the two Gryffindor boys waited for the girls by the doors of the great hall.

"Can you believe this rubbish?" Ron whispered in a burst of anger. "Me - paired with that pug-faced Slytherwitch!" He turned his head to the side to look once more at his supposed mate.

Pansy did not show any outward reaction as to turmoil she felt inside herself. Years in a proper, pureblooded home, made her control her temper and keep her features schooled. She just leaned against the stonewall across the hall form her intended, her hands folded across her chest.

"Come down, Ron." Harry said quietly. "It's not that bad of a match."

"Not that bad?" Ron's face reddened. "Yes, maybe for you two." He pointed at Harry's hand that held gently to Luna's slender one.

"Ron is right." Hermione agreed tartly. "You and Luna had been together since your fifth year."

"Unlike Hermione and I," Ginny added bitterly. "You do not have to suffer with those slithery snakes." Before Ron could add himself in that sentence, Ginny informed. "And you, Ron. Even though, you are paired with Pansy, at least you get to stay in your own domain while we have to move into the snake pit."

"This has to be illegal!" Hermione said nervously at the thought of residing in the said snake pit. "Malfoy will not stand for it! I am a mudblood to him after all, aren't I?"

Across the hall, Draco and Blaise reached Pansy.

"You finally got your wish, Pans." Draco said matter-of-factly. "You have the Weasel king all to yourself." Everyone in Slytherin knew that Pansy was attracted to Ronald Weasley since he made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She even made a song for him 'Weasley is Our King'.

"The same could be said for you, Malfoy." Blaise told his friend. The dark haired wizard knew Draco better than anybody.

All the fights that Malfoy started with the Gryffindor princess were all due to the pant up sexual frustration. Hermione was always an untouchable. A forbidden fruit. Nevertheless, thanks to this pairing hat, she was ripe for the taking; and Draco Malfoy would be the only wizard taking Hermione anywhere.

Draco shrugged his shoulders in indifference. Lying to Blaise and Pansy was futile anyway. He slowly made his way to Hermione and her idiot companions, his friends followed.

"Come along, Harry." Luna said gently. "It's already late and we all have to start early tomorrow."

"No!" Hermione said louder than she intended to, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. Lowering her voice, she added. "I am so nervous, Harry. Malfoy is…"

"…Tired and anxious to get to bed at the moment." A voice from behind them cut through. The five Gryffindors turned to see Draco, Blaise and Pansy sneering at them. "So if the five of you done with your insignificant chatter I'd like to escort my 'mate' to her new residence."

"After you, Red." Said Blaise as he over exaggerated his bow.

"It's Ginevra to you, Zabini." Ginny growled, not amused at his gesture at all.

"I'll call you what I want, _Red_." He insisted.

"This is ridiculous, Malfoy." Hermione began. "You don't expect me to move into the dungeons right this moment, do you?" Even though Hermione was a head girl, she still resided at the Gryffindor tower. She expected Draco had done the same.

"No, mudblood," he spat. "You won't be moving into Slytherin, but the head dormitory, with me."

"Watch the way you talk to my Hermione, Malfoy." Ron took a step toward the Slytherin, no doubt trying to intimidate the blond wizard with his taller stature.

Draco's head snapped back in laughter before he sobered and stepped forward, sneering up at the gangly wizard. "You mean _my _Hermione, Weasley."

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Harry interjected. "You don't want this ridiculous union to occur."

"Do not presume to know me, Potter." Draco snarled in anger. "You have no idea how I feel about anything." Without a warning, Draco turned to Hermione and yanked her by the hand, their bodies colliding in the process.

"Let go of me!" Hermione demanded. His arrogance and audacity made her shiver. She did not know how to react to this new development because the pureblood Draco she knew and loathed would never ever touch her.

Bending his head so his frigid mercury eyes looked into her shimmering caramel ones, Draco stated through his gritted teeth so only she could hear his growl; "If you are through embarrassing me, I suggest we take this conversation to our private quarters."

"I…How dare you?" Hermione was so rattled, she began to stutter. Trying to get free from his unyielding grip, she continued. "You let go of me this instance, Malfoy or I'll be forced to bring your caveman behavior to my head of house."

"Since your _new_ head of house is Prof. Snape," he grinned mischievously. "Not to mention that he is my godfather, whose side do you think he'll take?"

"Malfoy, if you hurt her…" Ron began, pulling at Hermione's other hand and trying to get her away from the crazed Slytherin.

Draco yanked Hermione behind him at the same time as he drew out his wand, pointing its tip at Ron's heart. "She is no longer your concern, Weasley." Draco was positively livid. "I suggest you take care of your own mate and let me worry about _Hermione_."

"Why you little…" Ron was in the process of taking his own wand out when Professor Snape interrupted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley, for enticing a fellow student into a fight."

"But, Professor," Harry tried to defend his friend. "Malfoy…"

"That will be another five points off Gryffindor for attempting to argue with a teacher, Potter." Satisfied that there were no more arguments from the wizards of his least favorite house, Snape turned to look at his own snakes. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Professor Snape had no qualms in hiding his favorism towards any of the Slytherins, especially his godson. "Is there a problem, Draco?"

"No," the blond wizard replied as he placed his wand back into his robes, still looking at Ron for any type of threat. "No problem here."

"You may show Ms. Granger to your quarters."

Nodding ones, Draco looked at Blaise who in turn looked at Ginny. "Come on, Red." He pulled at her hand to get Ginny moving to her new home.

Not waiting long enough to see his friend get the ginger witch moving along, Draco sharply turned from the group and started for the head dormitory.

Tiered of running behind him, Hermione finally said in frustration, "Slow down or let me go, Malfoy."

Draco slowed his pace but still kept a tight grip on her arm.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you upset about what just occurred in the Great Hole?" She asked uncertainly. "You should be as appalled as I am. Yet, you act as though you aren't disturbed at the possibly that I might be your mate."

At this time, the two head students reached the painting of a green scaly, fire-roaring dragon. Mumbling a password under his breath, Draco pulled Hermione inside his room.

"Well?" She demanded once more. "What's in it for you?"

Hermione did not have to wait long to find out. In an instance, Draco pushed Hermione against the hard wall and moved into her personal boundary, blocking any means of escape.

As slowly as he could, so not to scare his little lioness any farther, Draco lowered his head so that his mouth was on the same level as her own trembling one, mere centimeters apart, before he finally whispering an answer to her last question; "This," he sighed right before his lips connected with her own in a scorching kiss…

TBC…

So, how do you want Draco to turn out? Dark or light? He can go both ways. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I decided to write Draco as a hot, dominant, pure alpha male in this story. Hope that you are not too disappointed.

I also wanted to thank my beta, Gamma Orionis, for catching some mistakes that I have made. The first and the second chapters have been re-edit as well so if you feel like re-reading, be my guest.

As always leave your comments; they are fueling!

**Chapter Three**

Draco could not help the frustrated groan that irrupted from his throat when he felt a sharp tip of Hermione's wand press, to the point of pain, against the curve of his Adam's apple.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered hoarsely. "If you do not eradicate your body from mine, I assure you that you'll find some of its parts..." at this, her eyes traveled down his body and rested on the unmistakable bulge behind his Slytherin robes, "...missing."

Taking one-step back and then the second, Draco did as Hermione requested, hands held up in temporary surrender.

Her wand hand did not quiver as Hermione watched him through skeptical eyes. "What in Merlin's name was that display about?" She did not wait for him to answer, whispering, "_Finite_ _Incantatem_."

"What?" Draco began confused before realization donned on him. "You think I am under some spell?"

"What else do you expect me to think?" Hermione replied awkwardly. "You would have never kissed me if someone hadn't tempered with your brain."

Taking a deep breath, Draco commanded gruffly, "Put the wand down, Granger." He hated it when she got the better of him; it made him feel out of control. If Draco was anything, he was always in control.

Draco knew that all he had to do to get the upper hand was distract her long enough to get his own wand out of his robes. He knew far more darker spells than she could ever fathom. He could easily bind her body and overpower her.

"I think not!" Hermione declared. "Now, where do I sleep?" Her eyes quickly scanned the common room, noting that there were two doors opposite of each other, before returning her gaze to his silver ones.

"In my bed, tied and spread like an eagle, if I had it my way." Draco could not help but smirk at the fire in her eyes. Defiantly, Hermione raised her wand another notch, this time aiming between his cold eyes. "For the time being," Draco began slowly. "You will be sleeping in that chamber." He pointed to the room that in behind his left shoulder.

Still holding Draco at the wand point, Hermione carefully circled the Slytherin and then backed away to the said room. Hermione still kept her gaze lingered on him as she clumsily fumbled with the doorknob. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Malfoy, but I suggest that you snap out of it." She sneered at him as she continued. "This behavior is not healthy or acceptable. Just think of what daddy dearest might say when he learns that you have treaded in muddy waters."

"You are forgetting, Granger, that I am the only heir to the Malfoy fortress, wealth and power." Draco explained coldly. "My parents made sure that I _always_ got what I wanted. My father knows how I feel about you." Draco avowed. "He will not stand in my way should I decide to keep you."

"Keep me!?!" Hermione shouted in outrage. "I am not a toy, Malfoy. I do not belong to you."

"Not yet, anyway." He mumbled under his breath before instructing her. "Go to bed, Hermione. I will not disturb you tonight."

"As if you could…"

"I want you to be aware, though." Draco said matter-of-factly. "I fully intend on carrying out the Pairing Hat's predictions." At her shocked gasp, he continued. "That hat must have known my preference…"

"And what might those be?" Hermione demanded.

"Let's just say that tonight was the last night I have allowed you take control." Draco's smirk and the confidence in his eyes were full of promises.

Without another word, Hermione enter and then closed the door to her room, leaving a smiling Draco behind...

TBC...

A/N: I am not sure whether or not Draco will be an abusive dom or 'obsessive' dom. Any suggestions?

Please review if you like the direction that this is going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewd. **

**Please do so again!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Hermione leaned her body against the door, willing her heart to slow down its accelerated pounding in her chest.

When the hat paired her with Draco, she was horrified at the idea but at the same time she did not think too much of it. Maybe it was because she was sure that the Slytherin Prince would not stand for such a match if the past six years were anything to go by. Draco had thrown his blood purity in her face more times that she cared to count.

Now however, she did not know what to make out of his declaration. What the hell did he mean about deciding whether or not to keep her? If anything, Draco should have been letting her know of all the ways he and his family would come up with to insure that this proclaimed union stayed out of the public knowledge. A mudblood mated to a Malfoy, indeed. Hermione knew that no matter how precious Draco was to his parents, Lucius Malfoy would never allow anyone to dilute the purity of the house of Malfoy.

Taking a deep breath to calm her rattled nerves, Hermione finally stepped away from the door. She placed a number of locking spells, just in case Draco went back on his word and decided to 'disturb her tonight', before taking surroundings of the dimly lit room.

The room was full of silver and green colors and for a second Hermione thought that, she was in the wrong room. Those were not her colors. She was thinking of going back to the common room and demand that Draco give back the Gryffindor room that by right belonged to her, as the Gryffindor head girl, when she heard a soft 'meow'.

"Crookshanks," Hermione whispered, when she noticed the ginger mass inside a cage as well as her trunk and books by the foot of the four-poster bed. Slowly, Hermione walked to her familiar. "Hey, Crooks." She opened the cage door and then set on the soft mattress with the cat on her lap.

Crookshanks leaned back on his paws to look at his mistress. The cat purred softly until he noticed the tie she was wearing. "Meow?" The cat sounded confused.

Looking down at her new tie, Hermione remembered. "That's right, Crooshanks." Hermione explained. "You and I are no longer in Gryffindor. We are a part of Slytherin now."

Crookshanks leaped from her lap and onto the silk green pillow. Pawing its cool, soft texture, Crooshanks laid down with a content purr before closing his eyes and feigning sleep.

"Well, he looks right at home." Hermione mumbled. Sighing once more, Hermione walked back to her trunk, opened it and then started putting her cloths and other possessions out and putting them away in closets and drawers.

She spotted her nightgown, put the silky material on top of her bubble bath, cotton knickers, and bath towel that she laid aside. It had been a long day and she was aching to soak her tense muscles under the hot stream of water before retiring to bed.

Holding her things in her arms, Hermione walked toward another door in her room. As she thought, the door hid a bathroom she was supposed to share with the Head Boy.

She walked the small, narrow distance to Draco's side of the bathroom before magically sealing his entrance for her own peace of mind and left her wand on the vanity table. Hermione closed the drain, turned on the hot water to fill the tub and added a few capfuls of vanilla scented bath bubbles. As the thick steam filled the room, she took off her Slytherin uniform and carelessly dropped them on the floor.

She turned the water off when the tub was more than half way full. Carefully, placing first foot in the water and then the other, testing the hot temperature, Hermione gently sunk under the bubbles. Leaning against the back of the tub, she closed her eyes and let out a pleasant sigh as the hot water relaxed her muscles, temporarily forgetting the snarky Slytherin in the other room.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Draco was sitting at his desk, having a talk with his father through a two-way mirror.

"I hear that congratulations are in order, son." Lucius Malfoy said matter-of-factly.

"You do not seem surprised at all at the news, father." Draco replied, his raised eyebrow questioning the older wizard.

"Severus told me the news of the Pairing Hat a few days ago when we met for lunch." Lucius explained. "I knew that if the hat was to find you a mate, then that witch had to accommodate you mentally as well as physically." The aristocrat smirked as he continued. "It was no surprise to me that Hermione Granger was given the honor of becoming your mate. After all, she is the only witch in Hogwarts who can give you as good as she gets where academics are concerned."

"Yes," Draco agreed. "I could never stand airheads, anyway."

"Severus is having a field day, right about now. Two of this year's head students are from his house." Lucius laughed. "McGonagall must be pissing her brains at the loss of a gem such as Ms. Granger."

"Yes, Gryffindor's loss had always been Slytherin's gain." Draco said smugly.

"Who was Ms. Parkinson paired with?" Lucius pondered.

"The Weasel," Draco sneered. "She is happy with the outcome, though." When Lucius nodded, Draco added. "Blaise was paired with Ginevra Weasley."

"And what of Crabbe and Goyle?" Lucius asked with a hint of amusement. "It is common knowledge that the two wizards have been seeing each other since last year."

"I guess the Pairing Hat knows what it is doing. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle were paired. It must have known that they are betting for the _other_ team." After a moment of silence Draco said, "Father, I'll expect your support when it comes time to court Granger."

"Court her?" Lucius asked with a frown. "Why don't you just marry the witch and get it over with?" It had been years since Lucius figured out Draco's true feelings about the brain of the Golden Trio. He never denied his son anything and was not about to start now. He was just thankful that the dreaded war was over and Voldemort was dead, otherwise, Lucius was sure that the Malfoy family would be tortured for even dwindling in the idea of anything muggle.

"If I marry Hermione without her consent, she would fight my _advances_ for the rest of our lives, and believe me there will be plenty of them." Draco explained his reasons. "I do not want that. I want her willing and waiting in anticipation of my every touch." Draco's eyes sparkled as the rest of his body became aroused at the erotic thoughts running in his head. "Believe it or not father, I do not want to break her spirit because it that spirit that attracts me to her in the first place."

"I never expected you to be the cuddling type, Draco." Lucius drawl was full of sarcasm. "If anything, I believed you to be in control of all your witches."

"Oh, believe me, father, that I will be the one running the show in our relationship." Draco assured.

Nodding in acceptance, Lucius inquired, "So, where is this alleged head girl of yours?"

"She is taking a bath." Draco answered with a shrug. "Hermione thinks that by magically placing locking charms on the door of the lavatory as well as her room, she could keep me away from her."

"Oh? Did you use your signature magic the doors then?" Lucius already knew the answer to that question.

"Of course," Draco confirmed the obvious. "I had the access to these quarters before Hermione did and was able to place my signature on all the doors and windows of this place. No matter what spell she uses to keep me out, my magical signature could override hers."

"Are you going to let her know this?" Lucius questioned.

"I might as well." Draco replied. "I want all the cards on the table. The sooner she realizes that there is no escape from me or this union, the better she will adjust."

"Alright, Draco, do what you like." Lucius said in farewell. "I must see to your mother now. She still had not heard about any of this."

Draco knew his mother was a hopeless romantic. She would not be opposed to his and Hermione's unification. If anything, Narcissa Malfoy would be more than thrilled to gain a daughter to pamper and to love and to go on crazy shopping sprees, trying her best at making a dent in the Malfoy fortune.

"Send her my love, father."

"Oh, I plan to." Lucius smirked before phasing out of the two-way mirror.

Draco carefully placed the mirror away and looked at the closed door of the bathroom. He could hear the gentle movement of the water against the sides of the tub. It had been over an hour and Draco wondered if she fell asleep since the hour had grown so late. Carefully, Draco moved to stand at the door and place his palm on the oak surface. Quietly, the Slytherin muttered his charms and the door silently opened and entered the foggy room.

Just as Draco thought, Hermione was asleep. Her head was propped against the back of the tub, her hair swept in a lazy bun, her eyes softly closed, and her body for the most part modestly covered by suds of bubble bath.

Soundlessly, Draco pulled out a stool from underneath the vanity table. Once seated, the head boy looked at the head girl in wonder.

It had been years since a mere thought of Hermione Granger sent his hormones rushing through his body, arousing him to attention. Draco never thought this day would come; the day he would be able to call Hermione semi-his.

When he first realized his feelings ran deeper than simple dislike for the witch, at the end of the third year of Hogwarts, he was afraid of what his fellow classmates might think of him. In the fourth year, after seeing Hermione dressed better than most of the pureblooded witches at the Yule Ball and flanking herself with Victor Krum, was the first time that Draco masturbated while picturing Hermione throw herself into his arms instead of the Bulgarian Seeker.

In the fifth year, when Umbridge used the blood quills as punishment, Draco went on the hunt to find a of DA's culprits. Draco knew that Hermione was involved in DA and it was for that reason he had captured Cho and brought her to Umbridge while giving Hermione a chance to think and get herself out from a sticky situation. He did not want Hermione anywhere near that toad.

In the sixth year, Draco had gone positively mad when he found out that Cormac McLaggen set his sights on Hermione. The substitute Gryffindor Keeper had the gull to accept Hermione's invitation to the Slug Club Party. Because he was not invited, Draco resorted to crashing the Christmas party just so he could keep an eye on McLaggen.

He also did not dare entertain any thoughts of Hermione in his head as the Wizarding War progressed. He had refused to be another pawn for Voldemort and was afraid that the dark lord would use Hermione as a bargaining chip for his aligns.

Now, thanks to Harry Potter, Draco had nothing to fear. The pairing hat seemed to be a blessing from Merlin himself. Now, everything seemed perfect. The hat publically declared Hermione as his and that alone opened a lot of doors to his advantage. He would damn himself first before he would let Hermione slip through his fingers.

The water in the tub must have gotten cooler because he noticed Hermione shiver under the thinning bubbles. He could not help suppress a groan when the swell of her sun-kissed breast surfaced to his hungry view.

The foreign sound must have disturbed the Head Girl because she opened her eyes with a start. Darting her gaze at the vanity table, Hermione shivered anew when she realized that her wand was no longer there.

"Looking for this?" Draco asked, as he twirled her wand between his fingers.

"Give me back my wand, Malfoy." Hermione cursed herself when she heard the nervousness of her voice. She hated feeling vulnerable. Now, however, sitting naked under the randomly diminishing bubbly foam opened to his predatory gaze, Hermione felt more than vulnerable. She felt terrified.

TBC…

A/N: Well, I hope you people are not too disappointed with this chapter. I am rethinking of the way I am going to write Draco's character. Last time I asked you to let me know whether you would like an obsessive Draco or abusive Draco. Most said obsessive. However, I receive a number of reviews shunning from both. The reviewers were upset at the very idea that would take Hermione's freedom of will. I am guessing there are many victims out there who do not think writing about such topics (even in the fandom) is fun or sexy.

So, taking these reviewers into consideration, this story will not have non-con sex. However, Draco is not Draco without having some control over Hermione. He is possessive by nature and always gets what he wants. By the time, Hermione agrees to their union, she could be pregnant with their second son…so Draco naturally has to be the demanding one.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a tad longer than the other one. Thank you all for reviewing. Please do so again if you like where this story is going.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanking my beta, Gryffindorclutz, for correcting my mistakes. (I have yet to receive a reply from my other beta.)

**A/N:** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Please continue to do so. You are my inspiration.

ENJOY!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

"Malfoy, please," Hermione swallowed thickly, her cheeks taking a light shade of pink from embarrassment. How in the world did he get into the lavatory? The Head Girl was sure she locked the door…using _three_ locking charms at that!

"You can relax for a moment, Granger." Draco assured the trembling witch. "All I want to do is talk."

Draco leaned toward the tub and as slowly as he could, so not to startle her and touched the water with the tips of his fingers. The autumn weather did nothing to keep the water warm and Hermione, in her nervous state of mind due to evening's events, must have forgotten to charm the water to stay heated in the cooling night.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked skeptically and pressed her back even more to the porcelain tub. She unconsciously bent her knees and crossed her arms over torso to hide her body from his gaze.

"I can add bubbles to your bath if modesty what is concerns you." Not waiting for her to agree or disagree, Draco poured more of the scented soapy liquid into the bath and then charmed the water to heat up until he saw Hermione's cheeks flush deeper with the rising temperature. "Warm enough?" he asked Hermione.

She nodded, thankful as the bubbly foam covered her body from his never-ending view. "Can't this little talk of your wait for more appropriate time?"

"It can," he answered indifferently. "But seeing as you are naked under the water ensures your undivided attention. It is highly improbable for you to simply get up and leave, nude, in the middle of our conversation, should you decide to do so."

"Damn it, Malfoy!" She said in anger. "I want my wand, this instant. Give it back!" Her fingers just itched to send him into next week.

"No, I do not think I am going to do that." He replied. "At least not until you have heard my proposition."

Tired beyond belief, Hermione prodded, "Well get on with it."

Sighing deeply, Draco leaned back and studied Hermione's stubborn face. Her brown eyes stared right at him, challenging his own. Her chin tilted upwards, defiantly.

"When were you planning to go to the library?" He finally asked.

Startled at the unexpected question, Hermione blinked twice, before she answered, "I thought I would begin researching the Pairing Hat's history tomorrow, during the free period." Honest to Gods, she thought that he would start by telling her how lucky she was because of the honor bestowed on her. Becoming a Malfoy bride was every maiden's dream after all, in his narrow-minded point of view…or so she thought.

"Why?"

"Had you heard of the Pairing Hat before tonight?" He asked curiously.

Puckering her brows, Hermione answered, "No. It never came up in any of the literature that I have read."

"I can guarantee you, Granger, that you won't find its' contents tomorrow either." Draco promised. "I could, however, ask my father to send me a book from our own library, which without a doubt carries all the history and property of the hat." Draco had to hold back his smile when Hermione's eyes sparkled with the possibility of holding something so rare.

"What's the catch?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing guardedly. Draco was a Slytherin and would never do anything that would not benefit him foremost.

"No catch," he assured. "I just want us to do the research together. It had been years since I read about it," Draco continued slowly, noticing how Hermione passionately swallowed the new information. "From what I remember, the Pairing Hat had been used in royal wizarding families for centuries. It was used to determine what noble house the young witches would belong to."

"That is so barbaric!" Hermione puffed angrily. "Why do witches have to belong to belong to someone? Why can't a witch choose her own future?" She hated it when females were treated as property in both muggle and wizard worlds. At least the muggle world was finally recognizing women's potential where as in the wizarding world; most of the witches were still dependent on their husbands and had no rights to any properties. "This is so unfair!"

"Be that as it may, that was and still is the way of things in our society," Draco dismissed her rebuke.

"So what happened?" Hermione suppressed her anger and asked curiously. "Why did the hat disappear?"

"It was said that a young wizard fell in love with a witch that had yet to be paired to anyone at the time. She was the youngest of the three sisters. One must be at least sixteen before the hat placement. The maiden was only fifteen years of age. On her sixteenth birthday, carried on by tradition, the hat paired that witch with a wizard who was not her beloved. "

"So the lover was the one who disposed of the hat?" She finished eagerly.

"Yes." Draco chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Even though he couldn't destroy it, because of its' magical properties, he was able to hide it well, before going into exile, never to be heard of again."

"And what of the witch?" Hermione asked, totally captivated by the story. "Did she marry?"

"Of course she did." Draco answered. "There was no rebellion from females in those times. They did what their families expected of them. Anyway, that witch was the last one of our kind to have over twelve children."

"Wow!"

"It is hard to find wizarding families that have many children today." Draco pointed out. "The elders must be thrilled to get the Pairing Hat back. There are too many squibs in our society." When Hermione did not say anything in return, he continued. "Having the hat properly pair the witches to the most compatible wizards, should bring up our population numbers by storm."

After a long silent moment, Hermione asked. "Do you really think that we are compatible, Malfoy? Is that why the hat paired me with you?"

"I do." Draco answered honestly.

Breathing deeply a couple of times, Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for tolerance. "Malfoy, we hate each other. Have done so for years. You cannot possibly believe that you and I are the perfect pair."

"No we are not," Draco agreed solemnly. "However, you cannot deny the intellectual compatibility between us."

"That is not true." She shook her head in denial. "There are plenty of Ravenclaw wizards who can stimulate…"

"No one can stimulate you like I can!" Draco interjected irritably. "There were no records of any mistakes that the Pairing Hat might have made in the past. There is no reason to believe it now either."

"What are you saying, Malfoy?" Hermione really did not like where this conversation was going.

"I am saying that if there is a slight chance that the Malfoy line could extend its' branches of the family tree, then I will do everything in my power to make that happen." Draco assured the witch.

Taking a calming breath, Hermione tried to think rationally. Malfoy looked out of sorts at the moment, if the crazy glint in his eyes was anything to go by. "Look Malfoy," she began softly. "What the hat predicted, may or may not have been completely correct. Please let me finish," Hermione said firmly before continuing. "I am not saying that I am turning this union out cold. No. It is just the opposite."

"Explain," said Draco when she paused.

"Let us take one day at a time." She explained. "You were right when you said that you are able to stimulate me mentally and I, you." Hermione paused, carefully picking her words. "But the animosity between us had lasted for too many years to simply turn a blind eye."

Draco looked at her thoughtfully. Of course she was right about their past. She would not be Hermione without her rational. However, if he would leave things up to her, then by the time Hermione would agree to their union, she could be pregnant with their second son.

Slowly, Draco stood up and said, "Finish your bath. Your skin is getting pruned."

"Draco…" he cut her off.

"I will meet you in the common room and we will walk to breakfast together." He announced as he turned his back to her and started back to his door.

"Wait!" Hermione called out. "I was planning to go with Harry and Ron."

"Then unmake your plan." He turned to look at her once more. "You are a Slytherin and will act accordingly. We, Slytherins, do not consort with Gryffindors." Before her temper pricked farther, Draco added. "You may meet up with Ginny. She was paired to Blaise and is a Slytherin now." Not waiting for her retort, Draco left Hermione to finish her bath.

TBC…

**A/N:** Well? Like it? Didn't like it? Review anyway!

**Next Chapter:** Draco has an interesting dream/fantasy… can you blame him? He just witnessed Hermione in all her glory in the bath for crying out loud.


End file.
